


Souls of Icarus (working title)

by Isawrites444



Series: Original writing [1]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 02:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isawrites444/pseuds/Isawrites444
Summary: "Maybe once you were Icarus, maybe once you were in love with the sun. But now, you sit on the beach, barely breathing as waves crash against your legs, panic clawing at your thoughts as water pulls you below once again"
Relationships: Apollo & Icarus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Apollo/Icarus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Series: Original writing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214756
Kudos: 2





	Souls of Icarus (working title)

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcome.  
> Please keep in my English is not my first language and I'm still learning.   
> Romance is vague-ish and I'm mostly just using it as inspiration. Hope you enjoy!

Maybe you were in love with the Sun once, a long time ago, when he could still be close to earth and ground. Maybe you were shackled to the dirty prison floor and could only gaze upon him. And he, always thoughtful, sent you doves as white as sea pearls. You, ever smart, glued feathers left by doves to your harness and flew to him. Your father calling you back to him, to the normalcy of the human world, you never turned. Higher, higher, higher. You almost reached him. He burns scorching kisses into your back, and cries golden tears as you slip and fall from his arms. You plumet, and call out to him. He cries after you but can't move from his sun and sky. Ocean, endless, deep and dark, catches you in His arms and pulls you below. Last thing you see are golden trembling lips whispering your name. Your bones are at the bottom of the sea now rotten and forgotten by everyone but the boy with golden lips. 

Maybe once you were Icarus, maybe once you were in love with the sun. But now, you sit on the beach, barely breathing as waves crash against your legs, panic clawing at your thoughts as water pulls you below once again. This time before the water can sneak inside of you, a pair of strong arms wrap around your shoulders and pull you back to shore. There, crowned by the sun, tanned, with golden lips, stands Apollo. He dries you off , holds you close to his chest and whispers: " Don't go to the endless water, come with me, I won't let you go this time."


End file.
